Casual
by H.dollz
Summary: "We just kind of casually had sex. It's not love. Psh, no. Of course not. It's just that we're both teens, and we both get... hormonal every once in a while, and we need some kind of release. It'll never happen again. I promise." Trish scoffed. "Never happen again, huh? Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." AustinxAlly.
1. Chapter 1

**Casual**

**A/N: Well, this is different. I usually don't write Austin and Ally Fanfictions, but I've been watching it a lot recently and I couldn't help myself :3**

* * *

"Everyone else has done it!" I yelled, flopping down onto his bed. "Or _is _doing it. Or _will _be doing it!" Austin chuckled. "Ally, calm down and tell me what you're so worked up about." I'd literally just marched into his house and started ranting. I should feel embarrassed, but I was still frustrated.

"I just don't understand," I continued, laying flat on my back on his bed now. He stood beside me, a smirk on his face. "I mean, am I just that unattractive?" I asked him, my frustration turning into fear. He chuckled again. "Oh yeah, you're extremely ugly." I stared at him, stricken. The smile on his face faded. "I'm kidding!" He yelled, flashing his palms in defense. I sat up and hit both of them, then lay back down again. "Then why don't guys want me?" I whispered, willing myself not to cry. He nodded, comprehension spreading over his handsome features. "Ally, the fact that the guys you've dated in the past weren't ready to go all the way with you is _not _your fault." He told me, sitting now.

"I mean, _another _guy broke up with me today, because, and I do quote, 'you want sex and I'm not ready for that'. I feel like some sex-mad freak! It's just that they either are not attracted to me sexually or _just _want me for sex. What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." I sighed, and sat up. "I just want an orgasm. Or two. Is that so wrong?" I asked him, joking now. He laughed, and I laughed too. I knew most people wouldn't be comfortable having this kind of conversation with a guy, but I was. Call me weird, but I trusted Austin much more than I trusted a lot of people. "No, it's not," He said, smiling now.

I looked at him, and then, suddenly, I couldn't look away. I was, as they say in all the cheesy romance novels, lost in his eyes. 'No it's not,' he'd said...So, did it really matter who I was getting them from? The orgasms, I mean. As long as I was getting pleasure in some form, and the dull ache in between my thighs decreased. As long as I was sure I trusted the person completely. As long as I was sure I loved them... "Austin?" I whispered, my voice going from high and whiny to low and breathy in the space of five seconds. "Yeah?" He replied, the same effect seeming to have taken place on his own voice. I swallowed. "I was just wondering... That maybe...'Cause I know you haven't done it in a while eitmy..." _Shut up_, the voice in my head screamed at me, _You don't want to do this! You're asking your best friend for sex! Of course he's going to reject you! This is just going to mess up your friendship_!

I usually listened to my brain. Not this time, though. "I was thinking that..." I trailed off again, unable to say the words. "That _we _should have...sex?" I nodded, relieved that I hadn't had to say it. "Yeah. I mean, just this one time. It's not like we'll be doing it all the time or anything, and I know we'll always only be friends, so you don't need to give me the whole 'I don't like you that way' speech, and maybe we shouldn't do it because it might wreck our friendship, but I'm just so frustrated and-"

"Ally! Ally, it's okay," He assured me, stopping my rant. "I wouldn't mind... Um... Having sex with you." I wasn't convinced. "Are you just doing this because you feel sorry for me? Or because you feel like you have to?" He shook his head. "No, Ally, I'm doing this because I'm sort of horny too. I mean, I know it's hard to believe, but I haven't done it in a while, eitmy. "So do we do this downstairs, like on the couch or..."

"My couch probably wouldn't be comfortable, and we're already in my room..."

"Okay upstairs, it's better upstairs," I finally concluded. Well, almost concluded. His lips were on mine halfway before I finished my sentence. And it was incredible. All the awkwardness faded away, I sighed softly as his tongue entered my mouth. "What if-we don't-like –each other's-bodies?" I asked as we lay back onto his bed. Austin stopped kissing my neck, and looked at me.

"You're kidding me, right? You're kidding me. Ally. You are easily the most stunning - No, the most _beautiful _girl I've ever layed eyes on."

I blinked, incapable of speech. His words had set freaking butterflies in my stomach. Austin grinned and rolled his eyes as he pushed my body against his. I felt something hard against my stomach, and I could feel myself getting turned on when I realized what it was. "Is that enough proof I like your body?" he asked as I gasped.

"It's great proof…" I said in a lower voice before he moved his lips back to my neck again. Austin took off his shirt and I smiled, I had seen him topless on various occasions, all of which were very enjoyable occasions. "Like what you see?" He asked, smirking cockily. I giggled, and he lifted the hem of my dress, peeling it off me slowly. "Not gonna lie - I've always wondered what it'd be like to peel you out of your clothes. When I was out of my dress, he stared, like I had. "Like what you see?" I asked, mimicking him.

"Hell, yeah." he said teasingly and I blushed royally once again, we'd been in swimming suits before but this was different. Very different. Austin finally took of his pants and underwear, and I gasped at what he'd been hiding under there. And then immediately felt embarrassed. Austin smirked cockily. I reached behind myself to undo the clasp of my bra, but Austin grabbed both my hands, pinning them above my head, and then I was suddenly flat on my back again. "I want to undress you." He said flatly, sucking at my cleavage.

He moved his hands behind my back, and I arched off the bed, allowing him easier access. The bra was off faster than I could comprehend the movement. He was good at this. I moaned as he captured one nipple between his teeth and tortured it without mercy, my hands played on his hair. I was so hot and close I wouldn't be able to wait longer. And all he'd done was kiss me. I was surprised to know that I could get so close without any _down below _action.

"Can we - quit the - foreplay?" I gasped my question. He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I've fantasized about this way too many times. It's not ending so soon..." I only felt mild shock at his words, before all the breath was taken out of me. His tongue trailed further south, and he tasted me through my panties. I whimpered when he moved away, and heard him laugh softly. Then, he was taking off my underwear, and spreading my legs. "Austin," I moaned in anticipation. And them his lips were wrapped around my clit, and he was humming softly while flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

My back arched off of the bed, I gripped his sheets, and screamed. "_Austin!_"

He entered me with one finger, and I moaned. "You're so _tight_," He muttered. "Is- Is that a bad thing?" I asked him, worried. He looked at me. "That is most definitely not a bad thing." He said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I could feel him entering another finger into me, and his tongue returned to my clitoris. And I was screaming, and I was coming, and it felt so good. I squeezed my eyes shut, and bit my lip, trying not to scream, but I could help it, and the only thing I could say was his name. He stopped his motions, letting me come down from my high.

When my eyes flickered open, he was staring at me. "You have a sexy O-face," He told me. "Thanks." I said, only half kidding. My eyes closed again. Now I felt tired...

"Oh, we're not done, Dawson." He told me. He clapped both of his hands gently on both of my knees, "Spread 'em," I giggled like the schoolgirl I was .

I wrapped my legs around him, my ankles at his back as he took my hands in his and pinned them down, lacing his fingers with mine, my breasts rubbing against his chest, my lips swollen and reddish because of his kisses. He kissed me once more, softly, tenderly.

He thrust deep inside me and we cried out in pleasure and tension, he waited for a few moments, he knew I hadn't been with someone in a long time, he didn't want to hurt me in anyway so he waited for my to move first and I did, moving my hips and clutching my inner walls around him.

"Don't hold back with me," my whisper made him shiver. He pulled out of me and thrust back into me again, and we both moaned loudly like the last time. He was inside me, and I felt full, and satisfied. "So tight," He murmured.

We set up a fast rhythm, with me raising my head slightly to bite on his lip, demanding to be kissed and gaining my reward as Austin didn't stop for a moment to worship my body with his lips, tongue and teeth, his hands either holding mine or keeping my in place while I tortured him with my inner walls and panted words in his ear while he thrust deep inside me. "So wet," He gasped, sucking at my neck.

"Oh Austin! Don't stop!" I begged or commanded he wasn't sure but my words were his reason right now as I gripped a handful of hair and took him in another kiss. I knew he wouldn't be able to last longer. I wouldn't either. He slipped one hand between our thrusting bodies and found my the small bundle of nerves close to the point we were joint. "Ah- Ally,"

I broke the kiss in a hard gasp as my lips formed a small "o" of silent pleasure before I could arch beneath him as my orgasm washed over my body, and he needed nothing more, he followed in the downfall, thrusting one, two, three more times before he came.

He released my hands, and rolled onto his back, taking off the condom, and depositing it in a bin nearby. "Thank you." I whispered. He shrugged, locking his bedroom door and then wrapping both himself and me in a blanket. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

**So, since I've never written A&A Fanfiction, as mentioned in the first A/N, I'm going to need encouragement. Because if I don't get encouragement, I'll get paranoid, and assume you all hate this fic. Even if you despise this story, please tell me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casual**

**A/N: Twenty reviews, guys. TWENTY MOTHERFUCKING REVIEWS. Thank you so freaking much!**

* * *

AustinPOV

The second time it happened, it was about three days after the first time. It was early morning at the Sonic Boom. Ally had major writers-block, and I was helping her.

Thinking back, it probably wasn't the smartest choice to stay alone with Ally too soon after the ... event. I'd been thinking about it way too much during the space of three days. How soft her skin was, the sound of her moans, her screaming my name... _Snap out of it. _But she'd asked - no, _begged _me to help her, along with Trish and Dez, and who was I to refuse?

We'd spent hours, on the piano, talking, Trish and Dez fighting. The time flew, and eventually, around eleven, Trish bailed. Dez followed soon after. Next thing we knew, it was two a.m., and she was leaning against my shoulder on the piano bench. "I'm so tired," She muttered, yawning. I sighed. "Can't we just leave the song until tommorow?"

"It already _is _tommorow. It's two in the morning." Suddenly, she went stiff. "It's not a school day today, is it?" I chuckled. "No, Ally. It's Saturday." She sighed with relief, and went limp against me again.

We hadn't talked about the 'event' since it happened. And something told me that she'd be happy to just forget all about it. So I didn't bring it up. "Alls? You asleep?" I whispered, noticing she hadn't spoken for a while. "No," she said, snuggling closer into me, the piano forgotten. "But I will be soon."

"Aw, don't sleep. That's not fun."

"Don't care. Tired." She mumbling, pouting. I smirked, looking down at her. "Come on, Ally, live a little. Ever pulled an all-nighter?" She shook her head, irritated that I was disturbing her. I shrugged. "I guess I should've know you would'nt've. You're no fun." Suddenly, she was upright. "I'm no fun?" She spat, glaring. I wanted to laugh. "Thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Did you just call me no fun?"

"Hey, weren't you sleeping?" She glared. "I _am _fun." I raised an eyebrow. "Riiight." She scoffed. "How am I not fun?"

"Well, you won't stay up with me first of all." I knew what I was doing what kind of dangerous. Ally looked furious. I marveled at the way she was able to get that perfect mix of sexy and adorable without even trying. _Snap out of it_!

She swung a leg over onto the other side of the piano bench, so she was sitting with her legs on both sides of my waist.

My breath caught in my throat. "Ally?" I croaked, my voice breaking. Twice. "Mm?" Was her reply. She softly, but surely ground herself into my crotch, and I ground my teeth together, wondering what kind of monster I had created.

Where was sweet, shy, unsure Ally? Obviously long gone.

"You were saying something?" She asked, arching a brow. I _was _saying something... I just couldn't remember what. "Um... I...Forgot." She licked her lips delicately, and my cock twitched. _Dammit, Austin, what are you? Twelve? _

But this was _Ally. _And yes, she made licking your lips sexy. I willed myself not to grow hard, because I didn't know what she wanted. Did she want sex? Did she want just want to tease me? Was this her way of staying awake? I had no clue.

_Don'tgetabonerdon'tgetabonerdon'tgeta- _

_Great. _Now I was hard. She gasped when she felt it, and to make things just that much worse, she was wearing a dress, so all that was keeping her from me were her panties and my jeans.

After the initial shock, she smirked and pressed herself into me again. I bit back a moan, but she just did again, and again, and again, until I was moaning her name and a string of profanities.

"Ally- ah, _fuck, _Ally..." I looked at her, and her eyes were darkened with lust as she marveled at what she could do to me.

It was like something was triggered between us then. Because suddenly, we were kissing. Urgent, needy, rough kissing. I nibbled at her lip, and enjoyed the low moans coming from her. I was dealing with the buttons on her dress while she was taking care of the buckle on my jeans.

I slid the dress off her, then stood up. My jeans fell off me, and I moved to the couch, my lips never moving from hers. When I moved to her neck, she tilted her head back, allowing me easier access. I moved my hands to her back, and her bra fell slack on her shoulders. I pulled it off, and encased a nipple in my mouth. She moaned, and tangled her fingers in my hair. I pulled her panties off, not even pausing to see with kind she was wearing.

She started pushing against my chest, and I froze. Had I gone too far? Did she suddenly realize she didn't want to do this?

But she didn't make any sign of being uncomfortable. "Sit," She ordered, standing in front of me. I sat on the couch, waiting. She pulled my boxers off, and I sighed with relief as the constricting fabric was removed. She bent down in front of me, and wrapped her tiny, warm hand around the base of my erection and pulled upwards. I squeezed me eyes shut, and I literally saw stars. When I looked at her again, she was giggling. "You like that?" She whispered, doing it again. I nodded, unable to speak. "Fell good?" She asked. I groaned. "You have no idea."

Then, she did something that made me enter an entire other world of just pure fucking pleasure. She wrapped her lips around the head of my cock and sucked. Gently at first, and then harder, pumping the rest of my erection with her hand. My eyes shot open, and I looked down at her. I wasn't going to miss this show. Not for anything.

And she just looked so sexy, her hair disheveled, her lips wrapped around me, her breasts bouncing slightly. I could feel a coil tightening in my stomach, and I stopped her. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, taking her mouth and hands off me. "No. No, Ally, you did not." I sighed, trying to catch my breath. I smiled at her. "You're so beautiful." I muttered. I didn't give her a chance to respond, because I knew she'd deny it. I pulled a condom out of my wallet, and slid it on.

I flipped her over, so she was lying down, and brought a finger down to her entrance. She was very wet. "Austin?" She whispered. I looked down at her. "Yeah?" I replied, my voice husky and deep, and sounding not at all like me. "Can I, um... Be on top this time?" She stammered, blushing.

I moaned. "Yeah," I said, shutting my eyes and trying to not to focus on her. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Just trying not to have an orgasm." She giggled, then poked me in the arm. "Lay down."

I obeyed, and she straddled me, then took my erection into her hands, then smirked and rubbed her thumb over the head. I moaned. "Ally," I said, warning her. "Okay, I'll stop teasing now."

She sank down onto me, and then shut her eyes. I did, too. She was just so tight, and warm, and wet, and I loved it.

She raised herself, and them slammed down onto me again, and then moaned. She found a steady pace, and I brought my hands to her hips, helping her. Then, I moved my hands away from her hips, to her clitoris and she screamed. "_Austin!_" And she came, hard, her walls clamping around me, and I ought not to do the same as her. I wanted to make this - this intense pleasure- last as long as I could.

She didn't seem capable of moving her legs after that, and I flipped us over again so she was lying down. I thrust into her, and begged whoever might be listening to please let me last at least another two minutes. _Two minutes,_ I begged silently, _Just two more minutes of this._ I knew one of the reasons why I didn't want to stop was that, tomorrow, we'd probably be back to not talking about this, and acting normal, and, what I feared the most was that it might not happen again.

"Austin," Ally whimpered, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I replied. "You can't just enter me and then hold still. I need friction, dammit!" She said impatiently, wriggling her hips to try to get me to move. So I pulled out of her, and thrust back into her again. And again. And again. Until I knew I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I want to make you scream when you come." I whispered against her neck. She whimpered. "Austin..." I chuckled. "That doesn't sound like screaming." I quickened my speed, bringing my hand to where we were joint, and rubbing the small cluster of nerves there. Her breath caught in her throat. "_Austin!" _When I knew she'd came for the second time, I did as well, still pumping into her, once, twice, three times before stopping and laying beside her, exhausted.

"So what was that about me not being fun?" She whispered. When I turned to look at her, she was smirking. I suddenly felt mischievous. "You? Fun? Yeah, right. I'm not convinced."

She glared at me, her eyes narrowing. "Okay, that's it. We're having sex. We're having sex all of the night."

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

So, the amount of lemons (unfortunately) will have to decrease in future, so the plot can build a little more.

Tell me your thoughts on this?

Leave me some lovin'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casual**

* * *

**AustinsPOV**

We had to stop. This whole thing had to stop. I would not risk Ally and I's friendship just because I wanted to keep sleeping with her. That was messed-up. Plain wrong. I tried to get myself to stop thinking about her that way.

I tried to imagine how angry I'd be if I knew someone was screwing with Ally like that.

"Austin?" I turned to her, and suddenly remembered that we were at the Sonic Boom and were meant to be finishing the song we started yesterday before we got... um, distracted.

But we weren't alone - I didn't let that happen. I couldn't risk it. Trish was with us. She wasn't _helping _us with the song, but she was there, and that was all I needed from her.

"Yeah, Ally?" I replied her. "You okay? You seemed kinda spaced-out." Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about how amazing last night (and most of this morning) was, and how it can never happen again because it would ruin our friendship.

These were things I could not tell her. "I'm fine." I told her, my voice cracking. She nodded, not seeming to believe me.

Another think that was _killing _me was the fact that she was acting so _natural. _Like nothing had even happened. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I tried to remember the fact that the only reason why we'd had sex the first time was because she needed release, and I was the only one that could give it to her.

It didn't mean anything to her.

I tried not to let that bug me. Because why should it? We were only friends.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was now alone on the piano bench, and Ally was talking to Trish. Trish looked up and saw me looking at them. "He _finally _shows some sign of life." She proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry." I muttered. Ally shrugged. "It's okay. The song is finished, by the way." I yawed and stretched my arms a little. "Great. I'mma take a nap now..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ally asked me. I shrugged. "Yeah, just tired."

"Tired? Thought you said you fell asleep early last night while you were working on the song with Ally and that's why the song didn't get finished." I hated when she called my bluff. I could hardly tell her that Ally and I were up all night and most of the morning doing _things. _"I dunno, Trish. I'm just tired." Lame explanations ftw. I caught Ally's eye as I said this, just as she was mid-yawn, and winked at her, making her blush. I immediately felt bad because she obviously wanted to forget about it.

I could practically see the cogs in Trish's brain whirring, trying to figure out what was going on. I suddenly stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'm... going home. Like I said, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go take a nap."

Trish stared, still suspicious. Ally nodded, the blush still on her cheeks.

When I was out the door, I ran my fingers through my hair, cursing myself. Why did I agree to this in the first place?

**AllysPOV**

"Okay, That's it. What's with you and Austin?" This was Trish. Who else? Austin had just left because of Trish's awkward questions, although not before winking at me and succeeding in both making me blush and getting my panties damp.

He didn't say anything about last night, though, and that was how I wanted to keep it. Talking about it would just make it awkward, and possibly lead to our friendship becoming awkward and eventually fading away. I could not handle that. I couldn't tell anyone. It would never happen again - Austin and I would never have sex with each other again. In a few months, we might even forget about the whole thing. In maybe a year or two, it would've completely vanished from our minds, Our friendship would be normal again.

But, as for now, I had to deal with just a _teensy _bit of awkwardness, and I'd pay that price. "Nothing's with me and Austin." I said, answering Trish's question. "Yeah. Judging from the fact that it took you at least sixty seconds to answer, something _is _up."

I fought with myself. One side of me told me that telling Trish would just make this whole thing bigger than it needed to be. She didn't need to know - it was over now after all. Another side told me to tell her - she was my best friend, after all.

The latter won.

I tried to organize my thoughts in my mind before I spoke, but I couldn't help myself, and everything just poured out in one huge heap of word-vomit.

"We just kind of casually had sex. It's not love. Psh, no. Of course not. It's just that we're both teens, and we both get... hormonal every once in a while, and we need some kind of release. It'll never happen again. I promise."

Trish stared, then, to my surprise, scoffed. "Never happen again, huh? Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Wait... aren't you shocked?" She shrugged. "Not really. The sexual chemistry between you two is beyond obvious. And if you ask me, its about fucking time." I gaped, and she continued. "But don't try to kid yourself by saying it won't happen again - you and I both know it _will__._"

"It won't!" I squeaked, determined. "Oh yeah? How many times have you done it?"

"That's personal," I mumbled, blushing again. "Once?" I shook my head, 'no'. "Twice?" She tried again. I hesitated. "Well... Last night was the second time, we were together like _that _but we did it more that once..." My face was bright red by now. "Ally! Didn't know you had it in you."

I shrugged, the blush sort of starting to fade. "So... who initiated it?" Aaaaand I was blushing again. "Um. Me. Both times." She stared at me. "Wow."

I groaned. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She laughed. "Because I didn't know my best friend was such a _minx__." _I groaned again. "I'm not! Anyway, it's never happening again. Ever." She smirked. "Suuuure."

_"I'm serious!" _She nodded. "'Sure you are." She replied, sarcasm thick in her voice. I rolled my eyes. "Fine! _Don't _believe me."

She laughed again. "Fine. I do believe you, and we'll see how long your abstinence'll last." I nodded. "It'll never happen again." I vowed, determination clear in my voice.

* * *

Any guesses on what might happen in future chapters? I also accept suggestions...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Casual**

* * *

**AustinsPOV**

"_Oh My God._" Trish muttered. "It's so _hot._" I groaned in reply to let her know the feeling was mutual. We were at the Sonic Boom, it was Saturday, and there was on one at the store. We'd had no customers all day, but still Ally insisted on staying.

"We are not going to the beach, Trish," She told her, since Trish had begged her to close the store several times so we could all go somewhere cooler. Dez groaned and pulled at the neck of his tee shirt, then checked his phone. "It's one-hundred and _five _degrees now."

We all groaned simultaneously. "_Please, _Ally?" I begged her. "Please close the store and let us all go to the beach?" She shook her head. "Ally, you've been open for four hours and had no customers," Trish began, "its too warm to go shopping for musical instruments, trust me. No-one will even know you've closed early. And your dad'll understand if you want to close down early, since you hardly ever slack off." Dez nodded. "She has a point."

Then, we all proceeded to give Ally puppy-dog eyes. She sighed. "Fine! Fine, we'll all go to the beach." We all cheered , and Ally rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but I knew by the fact that she was wearing the skimpiest tank top ever made, and shorts that were not even shorts but a hairband around her ass, that she was dying to get to anywhere that wasn't as hot as here.

She turned to me. "I'm going to need to go home to get some beach-stuff. Will you come with me? Then we could all meet up at the beach." Trish and Dez nodded. They had anticipated Ally giving in and already had everything they needed for the beach.

I tried not to think of all of the reasons why this was the wrong time to be alone with Ally.

I mean, come on. The girl is half-naked.

But as I turned to suggest that maybe Trish or Dez could go with her, I saw the store-door swinging shut as they both left.

_Great_.

"Austin?" She said, and when I turned to her, her eyebrows were raised. "I asked you a question, like, yesterday." I took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, I'll come with you to your house." She nodded, and led the way out the door.

* * *

Ally lay stretched out on a beach chair, the air here at the beach far cooler than the air in the store. She still wore what she had on before, but the difference was the now she was wearing a bikini under it, and I couldn't just not fantasize about it.

I'd gone to her house with her, where she'd fussed about what bikini she should bring, and when I suggested, after the mental imaged were becoming a bit much for me, that she should have this conversation with a girl, she stuck her tongue out at me, then told me to leave the room and pack some bottles of water and towels and other beachy-things while she got dressed.

And now Dez was busy making sandcastles, and I planned to join him later. It looked kind of fun, but the look of extreme concentration on his face was both rare and hilarious. Ally was rubbing sunscreen all over her arms. Trish had left us a little while ago to inquire about getting a job here, at the ice-cream stand. I was sitting in a deck chair, relaxing, ya know?

That was when it happened.

"Austin, will you help me put some sunscreen on my back?" I gulped. I was about to suggest that Dez should help her, but his hands were caked in sand. I sighed, and she took off her sunglasses and looked at me.

I nodded. "Sure." I said. _Calm down, _I told myself, _there's no need to be scared or anything. She just wants you to put sunscreen on her back - no biggie_.

I'd stood up and walked towards her during my mental pep-talk, and I took the bottle of sunscreen, and squirted some into the palm of my hand at the same time that she took off her tank top and rolled over so she was laying on her stomach.

I rubbed my hands together and worked the sunscreen over her shoulders, up along her neck, paying careful attention to the base of her neck, where I knew was where she liked to be touched... I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I used circular massaging motions around the middle of her back, and I noticed that this whole thing was turning more sensual than it should be. I heard her moan softly, and it did... _things _to me. I moved back to her shoulders, using the palm of my hand and fingers to carefully press down gently, working from inside to outside. I could feel my hands trailing lower and lower... Then I stopped myself, I wasn't going to touch anything I wasn't supposed to touch.

She sighed in what seemed to be disappointment when I stopped touching her, and when she turned around, I had smug smile on my face. "Your hands are _amazing._" She told me. I chuckled. "Thanks."

She sighed, "You've _got _to do that again sometime." I smirked. "Definitely."

* * *

I will most likely be posting my next chapter withing an hour, you lucky duck! ;)

What was your favorite part of this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Casual**

* * *

**AustinsPOV**

I lay in my bed, and checked the time on the clock by my bed. Midnight. I couldn't sleep. I sat up in bed and picked up my phone, and texted Ally.

**You still think my hands are magical? -Aus**

I really had no fucking clue where I was going with this. And yes, I knew it was pretty insane to flirt with your best friend over text at midnight.

**Actually, the sound of your hands on my back sound pretty good right now. We re-stocked the ENTIRE store today, and my back hurts so much.-All**

**Why don't you come over?–Aus **

Through the ten seconds it took me to type that sentence, my hands shook. But I was done trying to stay away from Ally.

**Yeah, I'm sure your parents would be okay with that. (I hope you sense my sarcasm)-All**

**They're not home.-Aus**

And then I went through those dreaded ten seconds it takes for a person to reply, only seeming longer because of the huge risk I was taking. Truthfully, I was still thinking about what'd happened at the beach earlier. I hadn't done much - Just rubbed sunscreen on her - But I wanted more than that.

**I'll be there in ten.-All**

**Looking forward to it.-Aus**

**I'm not.-All**

**Jk, I actually am. Like I said - in extreme physical pain here.-All**

**Smooches!-All**

**Jk, again. I really don't say that –All**

**I'm going to stop texting you now before hurt myself –All**

Dawson.

Whata dork.

But I still loved it.

* * *

**I'm here. But how do I get in there? –All**

I rolled my eyes for presumably the thousandth time today, and went to open the front door only to see Ally crouching behind a bush.

"I told you my parents were out." I reminded her, amused.

She straightened and brushed some bugs off herself.

"Well, maybe I forgot," she sniffed.

I snorted at her all black attire, including a beanie.

"Sweet beanie, bro. Did you graffiti a bridge on the way over here?" I laughed as I walked us to my room.

"Seriously, respect the graffiti artist's. They are a talented crew. _How _do they get that shit up there so high? I get sick just thinking about it."

"Don't tell me you're sticking up for those hoodlums" I mock gasped, opening my door for us and locking it once we were inside.

"Maybe I am. You've always said I'm no fun - maybe this is my way of changing that."

My lips twitched at that.

"I see you've tidied up the place since my last visit," she said while stepping over a huge pile of junk that had been there for weeks.

"Like your room is any better."

"It is actually. I was Cinderella all day. Which, is also why I need a massage, and also why I am here."

"For some reason I think you would have come over even if I hadn't offered a massage." I was all for the risks.

She sat down and lied flat on her back. "Fat chance, Austin. Now get over here and rub me down. And no funny business," she added, smiling at her own joke. I actually blushed.

I smirked and stripped down to my boxers, while she stripped to her tank top and pants.

"Ally, I'm not massaging you with clothes on." I held my breath while I waited for rejection. But it did not come.

She rolled her eyes, but thankfully finished getting naked and it was such a lovely sight. She looked over me. "Take off your boxers," she demanded.

I happily obliged.

"Alright Austin, rub me good." She said bossily before flopping onto her stomach.

I straddled her thighs and grabbed the lotion I had on my nightstand, applying it generously to her exquisite back.

What? Exquisite is the correct word to use here, okay?!

The minute I started spreading the lotion, she groaned loudly into my pillow. I could feel so much tension in her back.

She must have really worked hard today.

I felt so sympathetic toward her, and I just wanted to make her feel better. A small, snide voice in my head told me that I was only doing this because it was Ally. I shook my head, telling myself I'd do this to make and _friend _feel better.

_Would you do it for Trish? _the voice asked. I ignored that, knowing the answer was no.

It was just like I wanted to make it all better and would do it if I could. That wasn't so bad, was it?

But as I massaged her ass cheeks, and she moaned, "Sweet Moses, that's good," I knew it was time to drop the bomb and stop being a coward.

I stopped massaging her and she whined immediately. "Austin, why'd you stop?"

"Cause I gotta ask you something and I want to look at you when I do it."

"Kinky," she muttered, rolling onto her back at the best of her ability.

I immediately covered her body with my own, kissing her lips three times before pulling back feeling like a freaking girl.

It was time to stop pussyfooting around.

I could do this.

"What?" She interrupted my train of thought, her voice all surprised and breathy.

"What are we doing, Ally?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Well, we _were _having some type of foreplay, I guess." She smirked.

"Dammit, Ally! I 'm not kidding. Why? Why are we doing this? Why did you ask _me _for sex? Why not someone else?"

She blinked, stunned as the questions I'd been holding back for so long started to pour out. "I told you the first time. No other guy wants me - well, some do, but they treat me like I'm a slut or something. You're... the only one I can trust, I guess. "

"But do you want it to be like this? If, lets say you'd found a guy - that made you happy, would we be doing this?" I asked, crossing all my fingers in my mind.

She shrugged, looking down at her hands. Something told me she didn't want to have this conversation. "I... don't know." She looked up at me. "Austin... I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid, and plain selfish... I don't even know if you like doing this. I just keep throwing myself at you and-" I pressed a finger to her lips to stop her rambling.

"If you recall, _I _invited _you_ tonight."She nodded, seeming a little relieved. We sat in silence for a while, until she brought a hand to my chest, and moved in downwards. She stopped herself around my waist. "Do... Do you want to?"

"I want to," I nodded.

"Well, in that case..." She kissed me lightly once, and then pulled away. "Nope. Nope, I can't do this. I mean, you're only pretending to like me, right? So I won't get my feelings hurt? Gah."

She was nervous.

And it was so fucking cute.

"Ally," I leaned in, our noses grazing.

"Mmhmm?" She gulped, eyes wide, hair fanned on my pillow, while she was under me. Completely naked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here…I, this is all new…" I trailed off; grazing a single finger up and down her stomach where I felt goose bumps form.

Shit, I had goose bumps myself.

"It's new to me too, Austin." she whispered against my lips. I wanted to tell her I had never felt this way before, and it was true, but I didn't want to scare her away. The feelings I got when Ally touched me scared me, to be honest. Wonderful feelings that you were not supposed to get from your best friend touching you.

We kissed for a moment, before I pulled away, slightly short of breath.

"I don't know what I want," She whimpered. I skimmed my nose along her jaw.

Her fingers were gently combing through my hair, calming, yet exciting me at the same time. Butterflies were in my stomach and I felt so nervous I could be sick.

Manly butterflies though, of course.

Why was I nervous?

Her huge smile calmed me and she pulled me down for another kiss. "I'm yours, Austin…" she sighed as my lips attached to her neck.

Fuck if I didn't love the sound of that.

_And I'm yours_.

I tried not to feel disappointed about the fact that she still didn't want me _that _way.

'Cause why should I?

I kissed her again, physically unable not to. She smiled as she felt me growing harder and harder against her leg, now that the nerve-racking part was over with.

"I think this renewal of our friendship calls for a celebration."

I rolled my eyes to disguise my pain at her use of the f-word. My dick was raging now, despite her ramblings.

"No, really. I'm so glad we're not awkward anymore. We are one! Attached at the hip now!" She pulled our hips flush against each other giggling, but in my current state of turned on and naked, and her current state of being so damn hot 150% of the time, our laughs turned to moans.

I attached my lips to hers again.

"Do you want to?" I asked. Hell, she was usually begging for it before I even had time to think about asking.

And I was positive she did, when she gripped my dick and rubbed my head against her clit, moaning loudly into my pillow.

Yeah, she wants it.

"I want you so much," I groaned. She was so wet. And I was also. like the last time, determined to make this last because she'd made it clear without even using words that this would never happen again.

So I guessed this was our messed-up goodbye. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.

"Ungh, Austin, I need you," she whimpered, suddenly frantic in her attempts to get me in here, which only made me feel frenzied too.

She grabbed a condom out of my nightstand and rolled it on before I even had a chance to re-situate myself.

I parted her legs more and situated myself between then, posing my cock at her entrance.

With a final nudge from her heels into my ass, I slid in, losing my breath.

Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, back arched, and breasts right in my face.

I groaned as I dipped my head to bite a nipple.

"Oh, shit. Yes. Mmm, you feel so good," She gripped my hair tight, holding me to her nipple as I laved it with my tongue and slowly pumped my hips.

Her hips bucked against mine and I looked down to see her rubbing her clit.

Fuck. Me.

My thrusts immediately went from slow and steady to hard, fast and completely erratic. Okay, I was definitely not going to last.

It was too much.

She was clutching me to her so hard, her gasps and pants going in my ear, her breath on my neck, her hands in my hair, me inside her.

She was panting a steady rhythm of my name and when she clenched around me, I kept going and going.

_Ally_.

We were so close and so far away and as the headboard knocked against my wall, and the bed creaked, and she was holding on to me so fucking tight it was too much.

I looked down to see her biting her lip as she went up and down on my bed, her backed completely arched and her eyes wide and staring at me.

I tensed and my thrusts became the hardest they'd been yet, three times before my balls tightened and I came. I dropped my head to her neck as I pulsed in her, her walls tightening the second I groaned her name, coming right along with me.

I was so out of it, I could barely see straight. All I knew was that Ally was panting and was now resting on top of me, panting how amazing that was.

"Uh huh," I agreed lamely, literally having no way to describe what I was feeling.

Her hair was fanned out all over us and I loved all that fucking hair everywhere.

A few minutes later, she perched herself up, one arm by my side and the other on my chest. She straddled my waist, kissing my chest, neck, chin, and lips before she smiled.

I kissed her hair. "You know... Even though we can't do that again, I'm glad we did it. This last time was..." I trailed off,m st a loss for words. Sh giggled.

"Intense?" She suggested. "Epic?" I smiled. "Amazing."

And even when she was out of my arms, and getting dressed to go home, I didn't regret this... Whatever it was. Because, even thought it was fucked-up, even though I knew the thoughts I was having now would only torture me in the end...

I knew I was in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

D'awh. How coot.

As always,

Leave me lovin'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casual**

* * *

**AllysPOV**

I was at a sleepover, with Trish. We were in my bedroom, watching a movie, and it was... awkward, to say the least.

She was obviously very curious about what was going on between me and Austin right now.

And I didn't want to talk about it.

Well, I did, but I was afraid of her reaction. Even though she didn't seem bothered about the fact that me and Austin were sleeping together before, there was a chance that her attitude toward the whole thing could've changed since then, and I couldn't take it it Trish or anyone else was mad at me for what I was doing - I was already extremely mad at myself.

I remembered last night.

All I knew was that he'd said, without using words, that we could never do what we'd been doing ever again.

In simpler terms, last night was the final time we'd ever have sex.

Ever.

And I didn't know how I felt about that.

It would be much more than selfish to feel sad about that.

Suddenly, Trish paused the movie, and I looked at her. "Okay, Ally, this is, like, the hundredth time you've spaced-out tonight. What's got you thinking so hard?"

I shrugged. Trish raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Did you and Austin do it again?" She asked, smirking.

"No!" I denied it instantly, a knee-jerk reaction, and she didn't look like she believed me.

"Okay, maybe... Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, we did."

"Ha! I knew you two would do it again."

I groaned. "But last night was the last time."

"You've said that before."

"But this time it's different! It was so... final somehow." It felt good to be able to tell someone how I felt, actually. It was better than hating myself silently.

"But you two are still friends, right?"

I shrugged, feeling uneasy. "I don't know, Trish. After last night, we haven't spoken at all. This is exactly what I've been afraid of. That our friendship would fall apart because we kept having sex."

"You're just being dramatic," Trish assured. "you and Austin are inseparable."

"You think so?"

Trish nodded. "But things might be a little awkward from now on between you two, but I'd say it'll last about a week , tops."

I nearly collapsed with relief at her words. "And then things will be back to normal?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just try to keep it in your pants from now on." She said, as if she was doubting my ability to do it.

I shoved her, but I wasn't mad, not really. "You promise things will be back to normal soon?"

"Yeah, I bet they will be."

"Promise?" I asked, feeling ridiculous. She nodded.

"I promise."

"Thanks." I sighed again with relief.

"So, tell me, how did this whole thing start?"

I knew what she was talking about almost instantly. I told her the whole story starting from my frustration, ending with what had happened last night, and by the time it was over, she was speechless. "Wow," She muttered. I nodded.

"Do you think he told Dez about what we were doing?" I whispered. She shook her head.

I suddenly felt guilty. Extremely guilty. Because I'd done something, something wrong, something horrible, something I should probably be imprisoned for.

I'd been trying so hard not to think of it, as if it could be justified, but it couldn't.

And I hated myself for it, because I knew that if Austin and I 'broke up' because of this, it would be my fault, all my fault.

I'd been trying to block it out for too long, and now all the thoughts were racing through my head, as if seeking revenge for keeping them out for so long.

"Trish," I gasped, starting to cry. She stared at me, startled.

"Ally? Ally, what is it?" I didn't reply, not wanting even Trish to know what a horrible person I was.

"I did something," I sobbed. "Something really, really, bad."

She stared at me. "Is it about you having sex with Austin after you said you wouldn't? Because it's okay-"

"No," I sighed. "Something worse, much, much, worse."

"What is it?" She asked frantically.

But I couldn't tell her.

* * *

**No-one's allowed to laugh at how bad this chapter is.**

**Or be mad because it's short.**

**Long story short, I broke my hand.**

**Yeah. I'm a stupid shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Casual**

* * *

_"Trish," I gasped, starting to cry. She stared at me, startled._

_"Ally? Ally, what is it?" I didn't reply, not wanting even Trish to know what a horrible person I was._

_"I did something," I sobbed. "Something really, really, bad."_

_She stared at me. "Is it about you having sex with Austin after you said you wouldn't? Because it's okay-"_

_"No," I sighed. "Something worse, much, much, worse."_

_"What is it?" She asked frantically._

_But I couldn't tell her._

I knocked on Austin's front door, three long knocks, then two short ones.

I was dreading what I was here for, but after I'd told Trish what I had done, she told me the only way the clear my conscience was to talk to Austin about it.

Her other option was to forget about the whole thing.

But I _needed _to tell him.

Austin himself came to the door. "Hi," I whispered, not looking at him.

"Hey, Ally," He replied, opening the door wider so I could come in.

When I entered his living room, Dez was sitting on his couch, staring at a picture that was in his hands, looking depressed.

"You okay, Dez?" I asked, looking for anything to procrastinate what I came here to say, like the coward I was.

"No!" He yelled, standing up. "I'll _never _be okay! Bubbles died!" He sobbed, flinging the picture at me.

It fell to the ground, and I bent over to pick it up.

It was a picture of a goldfish.

"Aw, Dez," I sympathized. "You can always get another one,"

"It'll never be the same," He sobbed, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose.

Austin patted his back sympathetically. "Ally, maybe this isn't the best time..."

Things were just awkward between us now.

I really wanted to be a coward and take that as my cue to leave.

But I couldn't.

"No," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm pretty sure you said everything you needed to last night," He said, his voice hard. This caught Dez's attention, and he stopped sobbing into his tissue.

I gaped at him. "I can't believe you'd say that!" I yelled. "We _agreed _that that was the last time we would..." I trailed off, not wanting to say too much.

I wondered if Dez already knew.

"We didn't agree on anything, Ally. _You_ told me that _you _didn't want to do this anymore, and I agreed. I don't know why the hell you came to me in the first place if you were just going to get so fucking emotional over the whole thing. We were meant to have sex _once, _Ally, but you didn't leave it at that, now look where it's gotten us."

"You can't blame this on me! If you didn't want to, why the hell didn't you just _say _so?! Stop pretending that you didn't want it as much as I did, if not more."

"It doesn't really matter who wanted what, just look at the mess we're in now!"

"And who's fault is it?" I shot back.

"Both of you!" Dez yelled suddenly, silencing the two of us.

"I'm going to leave this room, and when I come back, you two better be friends. Or something more. I honestly don't care! I can't take all this yelling! And after Bubbles just died," Dez sniffed, walking out of the room. I heard the lock click in the door, and knew we were trapped.

"Wow," I muttered, sitting down. Austin sat across the room, and we just stared at each other for a while.

"I didn't mean to come here to yell at you," I mumbled, looking away.

"Then why _are _you here?" He asked.

"Why're you so _angry_?"

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

I grimaced. "Do you remember the first time we... you know."

He nodded, still glaring.

"I lied about things..."

"Like?" He spat.

"I told you that the reason I wanted you... Was because no-one else seemed to want me," I whispered.

"And?"

"That wasn't the truth. There were a few guys I knew would be willing..."

"But?" He prompted, more shocked than angry now.

"But I didn't want them," I whispered "I don't know why, but I wanted you. I should've just told you the truth, but I knew that if I did, you might say no or get freaked out, so I lied," I admitted everything in a rush, bracing myself for his reaction.

"That's so..." He trailed off.

_Wrong? _I suggested in my head. _Sick?_

I was terrified. Absolutely terrified of what he would say.

Would he tell me to leave? I might be able to deal with that.

To never come back? I might deal with that too.

But if he fired me from being his songwriter, if he decided that being famous and singing wasn't worth being with someone like me, then I might just beg Trish to kill me.

"Let me get this straight," He said after about a minute.

"You came to me for sex," He began, "Even though there were... other options?"

I nodded meekly.

"Now I feel like the man-whore," He muttered, but I could see he was slowly starting to smile, and I knew the worst of it was slowly starting to end.

"You're not," I assured him.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you come to me?"

"I don't know," I whispered, still not looking at him. "I just... wanted you specifically, I guess."

"And that's _all _you want me for?" He asked. "Sex?"

"No!" I denied, looking back up at him now. "Of course not! I want you for so much more than that, but since that was all I could have..."

"You went for it?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

He looked at me for a long moment. "Okay," He said suddenly, and got out of his seat, going to knock on the door Dez locked.

"We're friends again, Dez, you can let us out,"

"_Just _friends?" Dez asked, and when he opened the door, he looked surprised.

"Yeah. Just friends," Austin said, "Right, Ally?" He confirmed, looking at me.

"Yeah," I confirmed, wondering why I hated the sound of it.

'Friends'.

It wasn't... enough.

I walked out of the house in a daze, not sure how I felt.

But it was obvious that Austin was hurting right now, and I needed to stop that._  
_

* * *

**So, at the moment, Austin loves Ally, but is confused and hurt at the moment because he doesn't know how she feels.**

**If you're wondering how I'm updating (what, with a broken hand and all), it is a VERY long process.**

**First of all, I need to be with my best-friend CONSTANTLY since he's the one who now writes the majority of the chapter while I dictate it, and he criticizes my writing skills. **

**And, also, since he's a dude, I don't feel comfortable writing lemons with him(for obvious reasons), so whenever I need to do one, it could possibly take me the entire day.**

**Woo-hoo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Casual**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

A knock came at the door.

I frowned. I was lying on my couch, watching the scariest movie I could find on Netflix. Hoping it would creep me out enough that I wouldn't be able to think about anything else all night.

Especially not-

The doorbell rang.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere with the movie. I'd seen a couple, a small child and a dog get murdered, and yet my thoughts kept drifting back to Ally.

I heaved myself off my couch and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me," Came a small voice that I'd recognize anywhere.

I opened the door, and Ally was standing there in a trench coat.

I blinked, opening the door a little wider so she could come in.

"Your parents home?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

She nodded, and sat cross-legged on my couch.

I watched as the trench coat she was wearing raised higher so it was resting on her upper thighs, wondering if she was wearing anything underneath, wondering what she was here for.

"I was thinking... and we need to talk." She said, looking down.

"Thought we did that already?"

"Again," She said. "Properly."

I nodded, and sat down.

"But," She said suddenly, looking up at me.

"But?" I asked, watching her eyes shine, and admiring how beautiful she looked right now.

"I don't want to."

I paused for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I said we need to talk. But that doesn't mean we _have _to. Talking about this... sorting it out. That's what would be best fro both of us. But if we talk, there's chance that we might lose our friendship, and I'm not ready for that. I never will be." She said all of this in a rushed whisper, and I tried to interrupt her, to calm her down, because I knew how panicky she gets when she's rambling, but she continued before I could say anything.

"But it's not all up to me. I don't want to talk about this - about us. Do you?"

I thought for a moment. She was right, of course. If we actually sat and talked about this, about us sleeping together, and neither of us wanting to stop, then our friendship might be over.

"No," I replied her, sighing.

"So... lets not." She told me, standing up, and undoing the buttons on her coat.

I watched her. I wasn't sure if I had the strength not to. It had been a long week, and I was exhausted, and tired of staying away from her when all it was doing was causing us pain.

"Ally," I managed to say. I knew that if I didn't at least make an attempt to stop her, I'd hate myself for it later. "We can't do this again,"

Her fingers lingered on the last button of the coat. She looked at me.

"Why not?" She whispered, still toying with the button.

"Because..." I trailed off. I didn't want to talk about it, not now. "We'll hate ourselves for it later," I mumbled eventually.

"We don't have to," She suggested. "Let's say if... this coat just _falls _off," She un-did the button, pulling the coat off her shoulders. "Then, it's technically not our fault. Right?"

I smiled a little, and let my eyes trail over her body. Still perfect, absolutely perfect. All she wore was a thin, dark blue bra, and matching lacy panties.

"Right," I said, going along with it.

"And if I ... trip?" She said, walking over to me, "and fall into your lap," She sat, straddling me. "and kiss... you... well, you can't really blame me, can you?"

Her face was close to mine now. I leaned in, closing the gap between us, and kissing her. "No," I said, answering her question and unclasping her bra. "you really _can't_,"

I lost all sense of reason as her tongue swirled against mine.

I had some faint, vague notion that we shouldn't be doing this, but I really couldn't remember why anymore.

I didn't know how I had gone so long without this, but I was done with depriving my body of something it fucking _needed _to survive.

She rocked her hips against me, and I could feel the warmth of her core through my boxer shorts.

I cussed, and took her bottom lip between my teeth, my hands going to unclasp her bra.

The straps of the lace lingerie fell loose on her shoulders, and I let out a growl full of pure - almost animalistic - need.

I carried her easily, standing up, her legs wrapped around my waist, and made for my bedroom, depositing her gently on the bed as soon as we were there.

My lips were on her neck, then, my hand trailing down her stomach and into her panties.

Her heavy breaths became even heavier then, as I swirled a finger around her clit.

""So wet for me," I muttered, sucking on her nipple.

I couldn't take it anymore - I knelt down in front of her, and took the lingerie in my mouth, roughly pulling it off of her, hearing it rip as I did so.

I positioned myself above her, and locked eyes with her, no-one saying anything for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. I hoped she was. I didn't think I could take it if she said no.

But she rolled her eyes, and took my now throbbing erection into her small, warm hand, guiding it into her.

My hands clenched my her sides, and I groaned.

Clearly, I was never going to get used to this.

I had never felt any pleasure as good as this before.

She raised her hips towards me, encouraging me, and I pulled out and slid in again, moaning loudly as her too-tight hold clenched around me.

I wasn't going to last long. Evidently, neither was she.

I brought my hand to where we were joined, pressing hard on her clit, stroking.

"Cum for me, Ally," I ordered. "Now."

Ally fell to pieces them, her moans and screams mixed with my growls, and I followed suit soon after, her already tight walls tightening around me.

When we were lying down, she looked up at me, brushing the hair out of her face, then mine and said something that changed my whole world.

"I love you."

* * *

**Copy-and-paste your favorite part into the review box for me, please! :3**

**Thanks fr reading.**

**Oh, and also - guess what, guys?**

**I am now a beta-reader.**

**So if you'd like me to beta your stories, go ahead and tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Casual**

* * *

_**"I love you."**_

I blinked.

"What?" I said stupidly, because I heard her perfectly the first time.

"You heard me," She teased, blushing a little. "I said I love you."

I stared again. I couldn't start hoping. She had just had on orgasm, right? Maybe the post-coitus thing was messing with her brains, or her emotions or whatever. But I could not start to hope that Ally and I could be together, only to have that hope shattered.

I shook my head. "Stop messing with me, Ally," I muttered, burying my head in her hair. "It's not funny."

I was spooning her, so she was turned around and couldn't see me. She broke free from my grasp, and turned around so she was on her back. "I'm not messing with you."

"Okay," I allowed. "But you mean that in a friendly way, right?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't. I mean I_ love_ you. I really do, Austin."

I gulped, and bit my lip a little harder than necessary. To distract myself from what I should feel. From how happy I should be right now.

"You don't mean that." I muttered.

"I do-"

"You don't."

"Look, Austin, I get it. You're trying to change my mind about this because you don't feel the same way, but that's not going to change how I feel-"

I shook my head. "You're crazy, Ally."

Her shoulders slumped. "Thanks."

I shook my head again. "No, I didn't mean..." I sighed, titling her head upwards so I could look into her eyes. "Ally, I love you, too. But I just need to know that this isn't a heat-of-the-moment thing. That you mean it."

A small smile graced her lips. "Okay. Where do I begin? Well, there's the obvious fact that I wanted _you _specifically when I could have had anybody else. I think that's when I realized I loved you - but it was a subconscious thing. I didn't realize it properly until after the least time we did this," She gestured at our nakedness. "And I was hurting. And so were you. And I hated that. I hated myself for it."

I tried to interrupt her, but she went on before I could.

"And I also hated myself for being so selfish. I put our whole friendship at risk because of something _I _wanted. And I did the same thing again tonight, I guess. And-"

"Ally," I interrupted her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She ignore me and continued.

"But even though I did all that, I do still love you. I know it's hard to believe, because I was so stupid-"

"Ally, don't-"

"-And idiotic-

"-Don't do this to yourself-"

"-And just plain _dumb_-"

I sighed, and covered her mouth with my hand. She narrowed her eyes at me, but kept trying to talk.

I placed my other hand just below her waist, and her breath caught in her throat, and she gave up on her efforts to speak.

Not for long, though.

Soon she was furiously licking the palm of my hand, and I rolled my eyes.

"You think that's gonna make me stop?" I asked, my hand travelling lower. She spread her legs for me, and I chuckled quietly, feeling her wetness with my fingers.

She stopped struggling immediately.

"Always so ready," I muttered, before looking back at her.

"If I take my hand off your mouth, do you promise to stop your rambling?"

I saw her frown.

"Any other time, your rambling is adorable, trust me. But you're making yourself feel bad for no reason."

She raised her eyebrows in defiance.

I sighed, looking back down to where her legs were still spread, and stroked her clit with my thumb. I made sure I did it hard enough that she was aroused, but lightly enough that she couldn't come.

Her breath came in labored pants, and I watched her chest rising and falling erratically, the effect it had on me growing stronger.

It didn't take long for her to get impatient.

About fifty seconds later, she was moaning in frustration.

"Promise to stop rambling?" I asked, positioned my middle finger at her entrance and looking at her face.

She nodded, and I removed my hand from her mouth cautiously.

I pushed my finger into her slowly, and she let out a long, low moan. Fuck, I almost moaned, as well.

Her warm, slick walls contracted around my finger, and the small whimpers escaping from her turned me on all the more.

My thumb returned to her clit, stroking it with intention now

"You're not _dumb_," I told her, remembering the words she used to describe herself.

"Or stupid," I continued. "Or selfish. You can't possibly think that _you're _the only one who wanted this. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh," I stopped her, curling my fingers inside of her. She gasped, forgetting about talking, let out a moan so loud it was nearly a scream.

"Don't you dare disagree with me on this. I know I'm right."

I saw her shake her head quickly, still writhing on the bed.

I raised my eyebrows, curling my fingers again, stroking that spot inside of her that rendered her completely incapable of doing anything.

"What did I say about disagreeing?" I asked in a dis-approving tone.

I felt her walls throbbing and tightening around my fingers, and I knew she was close.

"No," I told her. "hold it."

"Austin," She moaned. "I need to - I can't-"

"Do you agree with me yet?" I asked, smirking at her predicament.

"Um- I-"

"Say yes, and you can cum," I told her, my fingers twisting inside of her.

She nodded. "Okay! Okay. I agree with you - I'm - I'm not stupid or - or selfish," She said in a strained voice.

I nodded, stopping my moments for a minute. "Damn straight."

"Austin," She moaned. "Please-"

Her eyes flickered shut, and I took my now almost painful erection in my hand, positioning myself.

I thrust in to her.

My vision became blurry.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I would never have enough of this. Never.

Ally screamed then, as her walls gripped me in the way only she could. I kept my pace, slowing down, then going quicker.

Her hands came around to my back, gripping onto me, her nails digging into my flesh.

I bent closer to her, and my lips met hers. I trapped her bottom lip between my teeth, teasing her for a second before leaning in closer to kiss her.

I was close. Very close. And so was she.

"There's something I need to tell you," I whispered, my lips kissing the skin near her ear.

"Mm?" She replied, breathless.

I smiled, and looked at her again, kissing her and pulling back a little, so I was so close to her that our noses were touching. "I love you," I said, loving the way it sounded.

* * *

**;)**

**Let me know your favorite part.**

**Oh, and also, my best-friend - you know him, the one that helped me out when my arm was broken?**

**Yeah, he decided that he wants compensation.**

**So, he wants to write a chapter of this fic sometime soon - but only if you're okay with that.**

**So please say (in a review) whether or not you're okay with that.**

**If you're not, then I'll tell him no.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Casual**

* * *

**a/n: So, I guess the first thing I should say is that this isn't your usual author. My name is Felix, by the way(I was in a chapter of incentive... you know, the guy that flirted with Ally, with disastrous consequences (;), and since you guys (and girls) have agreed to let me write a chapter(I don't blame you for wanting a break from all the bad writing... I kid, I kid), here I go.**

* * *

"So what's been going on with you and Ally lately?"

I turned to look at Trish, who, until now, had listened to me record some demo CD's. Now that Ally had left, after hearing the sound of an instrument breaking from downstairs, I guessed it was time for the interrogation to begin.

Dez looked up in interest at her question.

I had known this was coming, of course. We couldn't dodge the inevitable; "are you and Ally still just fucking or is it serious now?" question forever.

"Oh, you know... the usual." I told her, toying with my headphones. I felt a strong urge to put them back on and avoid this conversation all together, but I knew it was better to get this over with.

Besides, Ally and I had already decided to tell Trish and Dez about our relationship... when the was right.

And now was as good as any other time, I guessed.

"The usual?" When I looked at Trish, she had her eyebrows raised. "And what exactly _is_ the usual?"

"You know..."

"No, I really don't."

The truth kind of came out in a rush, then, not sure what their reaction would be.

"We're kind of together now. Like, dating."

Dez gasped and stood up, then started to jump up and down in a circle, clapping his hands. "I knew it! I _knew _it. I can see these things, ya know. That's why they call me _The Love Doctor_," He whispered the last three words, turning his head to the side in that overly dramatic way that he does.

I rolled my eyes. "No one _calls you that_," I told him, mimicking his actions.

Then, I paused. "So you're okay with this? Me and Ally being... together?"

"Okay? I've shipped this pairing for months, man,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Shipping? What's that?"

He rolled his eyes as if I was retarded, not bothering to explain.

I had to admit, knowing that Dez was okay with it made me feel a lot better... I turned to Trish.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked, unsure.

Trish thought about it. "Well, it's not as if we didn't all see this coming. I mean, your jaw practically hits the floor when she walks into the room, and you stare at her way more than is appropriate, and then we had the whole "I don't love you I just want to bang you" phase, which we all knew wouldn't last, but hell, as long as we don't have to write soppy love longs from here on out, then yes, I'm okay with this."

By the end of Trish's speech, I was blushing a lot, and about then is when Ally walked in.

She looked at my red face, and Dez who was still clapping his hands in glee, and at Trish, who was just reading her magazine, and then just shook her head. "I don't even wanna know."

* * *

"So... I told Trish and Dez today. You know, about us." Ally looked up at me from behind a mountain of clothes, which kind of disappointed me as she'd been on her knees previously, with her head down, and her back to me - _and _she was wearing a dress, so yeah, I'd had a pretty nice view.

I should probably mention that she was helping me clean my room at the time.

"What did they say?" She asked, her voice frantic. "Were they mad? Did they yell?" Her fingers raked threw her hair nervously.

"No, no, they took it pretty well. Dez said he's been 'shipping' us for a while. Trish said she saw it coming, apparently."

Ally raised an eyebrow, confused. "Shipping?"

I shook my head, and shrugged. "Don't even ask," I told her, wiping my desk.

She relaxed her tense stance then, exhaling loudly. "Wow," She muttered, picking up a t-shirt, and then hanging it in my closet.

"What?" I wondered, curious.

"It's just... I can't believe this. That we're together, I mean. It's so... different. Like I didn't really know what love was, till' I met you."

"Didn't you say you loved Dallas this one time?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, sitting on my bed. "Yeah, I _thought _I did. I thought what I felt for him... whatever the hell _that _was as good as it could get. But with you... it's so much stronger, ya know?"

I nodded in understanding. "I know,"

She sighed, and then absent-mindedly started to arrange some things on the small table beside my bed.

"If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?" I asked.

She looked up, immediately suspicious. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

I laughed at her expression. "Don't look so scared, it's a really simple question... I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?" She prompted.

"When exactly did you start to realize that you liked me?"

She blushed, looking down, concentrating really hard on the table she was arranging.

"Well... I think...it was the first time I came to you. You know, asking you for... you know."

I stifled a laugh, and she threw a pillow at me. "Don't _laugh_! Anyway, I think that was when it started. But I didn't realize it. Or maybe I didn't want to admit it."

I nodded. "So I lured you into this relationship with my amazing skills in bed?"

"Shut _up_!" She squealed, throwing another pillow at me. I laughed, dodging it, and she glared. "You know that's not what I meant," She huffed.

"I know, I know," I said, still laughing.

"_Austin_," I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"_Yeah_?" I replied, raising my voice so that she could hear me.

"_Your dad and I are going out for about an hour - there's an emergency down at the Mattress Kingdom_," I rolled my eyes. "_remember - you're not to leave this house till' your room is spotless. And remember to thank Ally for helping you. It's very nice of her."_

"Yeah, I'll thank her. Bye,"

I heard the front door slam then, and I watched Ally while she arranged and folded. Gradually, she started to notice that I was watching her, and she stopped doing what she was doing, and looked at me, a look of comprehension washing over her perfect features.

"Oh," She said. "We're not going to be doing any cleaning, are we?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nope." I said, taking a step towards her.

"Your parents will be mad if they get home and your room's still a mess."

"They'll get over it." I took another step towards her.

"They'll get suspicious about what we've been doing for so long."

"No they won't." Another step.

She bit her lip, her big, brown eyes glimmering.

"Your bed's covered in clothes. And magazines. And other stuff."

"There are alternatives," I told her, taking another step towards her and finally closing the gap between us, pressing my lips against hers, and pushing her back so that she was against the wall.

While we tried our best to naked as fast as possible, I thought of the amazing things that had happened so far.

I loved Ally.

She loved me back.

Our friends were okay with this.

Life was good.

* * *

**So how'd you like it?**

**Even if you didn't please say you did because your usual writer has threatened me with death if it "ruin her story", so...**

**If you're disappointed with the fact that I didn't write a lemon, then I'm sorry...**

**I'm not that experienced at writing lemons, unlike your usual writer who seems to write little else :L**

**So go ahead and review. I _might _write another chapter in the future, but that depends on your opinion.**

**Besides, I think there's only like, one or two chapters left of this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
